


Seasons

by cowboykylux



Series: If The Creek Don't Rise [50]
Category: Logan Lucky (2017)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Light Angst, Married Couple, Married Life, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:53:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25957813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux
Summary: Being married to Clyde is all of the good things and all of the bad, and learning how to appreciate both in their own time and way. These are some of the things, and some of the ways.
Relationships: Clyde Logan/Reader, Clyde Logan/You
Series: If The Creek Don't Rise [50]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/927228
Kudos: 16





	Seasons

Being married to Clyde is like…well it’s like Spring. 

It’s waking up on an early morning in April and having him snore loudly in your ear, arm wrapped around you so you’re tucked tight against his chest. It’s watching the sun come over the misty West Virginia mountains in your well-loved pajamas while you press sleep sour kisses to each other’s lips. It’s fresh cut flowers in the bathroom so whenever you get out of the shower you smile, know that he’s thinking of you when he’s out at the bar. It’s showing up there later because you miss him, it’s watching him go pink in the cheeks as he whips you up your favorite drink, pulls all the tricks to make you smile. 

Or maybe, maybe it’s like Summer. Maybe it’s like Summer with the way he is sunshine, pure and radiant. It’s like a county fair blazing hot, sweat stains under his pits that no one can see because he’s won you so many fairground games that his arms are full of stuffed animals. It’s sharing sno-cones or popsicles in the home you’ve made for one another to try and cool off after getting entirely too frisky in the backyard. It’s a never-ending thirst you have for one another, always parched, always waiting for the next chance to steal a drink from each other’s lips. 

It’s Autumn. It’s walking hand in hand down the sidewalk bundled up in matching coats. It’s you playfully asking him “how come you’re not wearing any pants?” when he comes out of the closet in his camo. It’s him doing his best not to tackle you for the comment, right into a big pile of crispy crunchy leaves, and failing. It’s having quiet meals together in front of the fire, hot bowls of soup or delicious roasts from a recipe book his mama gave him.   
  
It’s about respecting his superstitions but reminding him they won’t get him, not him, not you. You love him too much you tell him, all your love protects him from even the most powerful Logan Curse.

It might be all of those things, but it’s also Winter. It’s staying up late with him when he gets flashbacks from the war, screaming and crying from the phantom pain of losing his hand. It’s reassuring him again and again that there’s nothing about him that’s incomplete, nothing about him that’s lesser, that’s not worthy. It’s about visiting the graves with him, of his Ma and Pop, leaving a big bouquet of roses and dusting the snow off so they don’t get cold. It’s about remembering he’s been through so much hardship and loving the hell out of him, not despite it, but because of it. 

Being married to Clyde is all of the good things and all of the bad, and learning how to appreciate both in their own time and way. And Clyde, well Clyde just loves you more than the Sun loves the Earth, eager and proud to be your husband, so you can weather all the seasons in stride, together. 


End file.
